Elf in the city
by Scarlet Arachnid
Summary: Leliana/FMahariel


_**This is my friend bert wrighty's Warden and pairing, she let me use her for a Warden swap in a writing group we're both part of.**_

 _ **Leliana and Lyla go on a summer holiday to Val Royeaux.**_

The history of Orlais had fascinated her for several years though she did not expect it to be as it was described in the books she'd read about it. When her love suggested that they go to Orlais on a summer holiday, she was prepared to be disappointed, even though she was excited about the endeavor. It turned out to be the opposite of her anticipations. Orlesian opulence and nobleness lingering in the atmosphere, its architectural and historical allure went beyond her imagination.

Val Royeaux was like nothing like she had ever seen before, even Denerim and the palace paled in comparison to Orlais capital city. She did not know if it is the story behind the landmarks, stones and bridges if it is the gorgeous majesty of façade detail of the incredible Gothic cathedrals or the resplendence of the interior finery of the castles and cathedrals that left her speechless.

The shems liked to do things big and as much as Lyla would hate to admit it, to any of them, she couldn't deny the beauty of this place.

The whole of Val Royeaux is like a fairy tale of its own, with the millions of unbelievable stories running through its veins. But the event that made the significant impression on the elf was the sunset above the Grand Cathedral. The pulsing heart of the city.

The scenery was bewitching, dazzling and breathtaking. The sun, barely reaching the sharp peaks of the Cathedral that pierced the peachy sky with soft billowy clouds; the shadows of the towers reflecting in the peaceful waters of the river; the slightly audible melody of violin and flute echoing in the air. The atmosphere caressed her into thinking that time had stopped.

They had arrived late that first night and Lyla would never forget it. She and her love had watched the sunset from the balcony of the inn. Her arms wrapped around her love's waist resting her head on the Orlesian's shoulder, breathing in the scent that was only Leliana. It was perfect.

"Oh, cakes!" Her love squealed, grabbing her hand, tugging elf along. The crowds were quite sparse in the narrow streets they had been walking around in, but as Leliana dragged her closer to the marketplace, the crowds became quite dense. It set the elf on edge, her breath becoming shallower.

"Ma vhenan," Lyla said, trying to slow her love down, glancing up but Leliana's eyes were focused solely on the sweet moist chocolate and fudge frosting.

"Ma vhenan," She said more forcefully, "Please."

Her anxiety had been creeping up on her the closer they came to the centre of the city. Pulling a sweaty palm from Leliana's grasp, backing up she pressed herself against a wall. Memories of her first time in Denerim flooded her. The buildings were closing in, the people too many. She couldn't breathe, throwing her hood back, she closed her eyes tight. Her brow dripping sweat as her heart beat so hard in her chest she feared it would break free from its cage.

Then she was there, pulling Lyla to her, pressing the elf's face into her neck, fingertips running through her hair as she gripped her tunic. Leliana began to sing softly to her, the song she sung whenever her anxiety got the better of her. Those sweet Orlesian words caressed her ears and finally her lungs filled with air.

They stood holding each other for a few moments before Lyla pulled away "Thank you, ma vhenan."

"I'm here for you Lyla, yes? Whatever you need," An understanding smile pulling Leliana's lips as she took the elf's hand.

A day of chaos and revelry had begun. They started weaving their way further in, the marketplace was, if anything, more swollen with people. Their passage stirred the dust and their mixing voices were an overlay to the shushing of the wind and the more distant lapping of the waves. Lyla drank it all in, every scent, every sight, every sound. The sensory impact dizzied her. As they walked, they gathered from snatches of conversation that their arrival had coincided with some summer merriment and gathering.

The puppet shows and jugglers made every corner their stage. They stood anonymously in the crowd and Lyla puzzled over dialogue about sowing the neighbour's fields that had the shems roaring with laughter.

A tug on her hand and they set off again, a humble shop sitting amongst much larger ones. The smell of yeast, cinnamon, caramel and other things Lyla couldn't place filled the air and engulf them. A little bell on the door alerts the baker to their entry, sunlight filters throw the windows, it was very inviting.

There are cakes in shiny layered rows, topped with cream and chocolate. In the glass case, sugar sparkles like snow on the cinnamon twists, jelly donuts gleam in their crystalline icing. Brown bread, in big round loaves, puts forth it's an aroma of wholesome goodness. The barrel in the corner holds the slim baguettes, each with it's crinkly, brown paper coat. Lyla wiped her mouth.

They ate their cakes as they walked, for a long time, the sun was beginning to set as they just took in the city. "Shall we go to a tavern, we could do with a drink, yes? It would be nice to cool down for a bit."

Lyla agreed, her brow was sweating in her hood but she didn't want to draw attention to her vallaslin, or the fact she was the Hero of Fereldan so she insisted on keeping it up.

They left the marketplace, passing out the gate, past guards intent on flirting with merrymakers as they came and went. One more elf and woman leaving on the heels of a family were nothing to notice. They followed the family as they wound their way down the streets.

The streets were steep and crooked, with paving stones that rocked and shifted under the weight of passing carts. The wind blasted her nostrils with the scent of kelp and fish guts as they passed the fishmongers. This part of the city was relatively quiet compared to the festivity and crowds of the market.

They eventually found a tavern and Lyla settled in a corner that was quite dark, where she could remove her hood. The walls were stone and a variety of brown hues that were glowing golden from the candle lamps hanging from the rafters and the sconces on the walls.

"I'll get us some drinks," Leliana said, as she started to weave her way through the tables, Lyla watched her carefully. One rather large shem was watching her from the corner of his eye then turned as she passed him to carry on staring. Lyla bit her lip, fingering the handle of her axe.

The Orlesian was bringing the drinks back to the table when the large shem reached out and grabbed her loves alas'lin, the three other humans at the table snorting their laughter. Red mist descended and Lyla jumped to her feet and charged over, her hand on the handle ready to pull it out and imbed it in the shems fat neck.

"Lyla, no!" She stopped in her tracks as Leliana spoke, the elf scowled but stopped as her love quietly turned, dumping their drinks over his head.

"How dare you," Fat shem sputtered, rising to his feet, the rest of his table followed his lead. All the chatter stopped, everyone had their eyes on them, waiting to see what would happen, Lyla tightened her grip on her axe.

"All of you, out! I won't have any fighting in my tavern." The owner had run over and began shooing them out. Their protests fell on deaf ears and the now found themselves back out on the street.

The four shems turned towards them. " You and your rabbit," Lyla ground her teeth together, cursing herself for taking her hood down. "Owe us, we hadn't finished out drinks and we'll get our due." They pulled out small swords, ready to take what they wanted.

"You will have nothing, Shem!" The elf spat the slur.

They spread out and Lyla placed herself between Leliana and who appeared to be the most dangerous of them.

"I like myself a bit of... rabbit" The fat shem's eyes were on her, they roamed her body briefly before a smirk stretched on his fat face.

Lyla screamed, blood boiling in her veins, light glinted on her blade as she pulled it from her scabbard, the axe joining it as she sized up her opponent. She could hear one of them try to flank her while she had screamed and quick as a flash her blade rose and fell, and with a cry he fell to wallow and shriek on the cobbled street floor.

Fear flickered across the other shem's faces, clearly they thought the rabbit would be easy prey. Lyla licked her lips, she would enjoy putting these humans in their place. She glanced to her side as one of them lunged at Leliana, her heart stopped for a few seconds if anything happened to her vhenan she would cut every fucking shem down in the city but it was very quickly obvious the Orlesian was more than a match.

Lyla focused on the other two. The fat shems friend lunged at her, it was clumsy, Lyla slashed him across the face with her axe, blinding him with blood, then her sword was in. It punched through jerkin and ribcage and into his lung and out as swift, as soulless an exercise as chopping wood.

Leliana's attacker was putting up a better fight but the elf knew he would soon follow his friends. That left Lyla with the fat shem, their weapons clanged together as they circled one another. The elf managed to get a few shallow cuts on his arms while he got lucky and pierced her shoulder. She waited for an opening, it came when he grew tired and his swing was lazy. The elf spun behind him seized his hair and leaned his head back then she might cut his throat. Blood spilled black in the moonlight, drenching her cloak and the tunic underneath before he fell forward to spasm in the street.

"We have to move, Lyla, the guards can't find us here" Leliana grabbed her arm and they ran, the echoes of their footfalls rang as they ran all they way back to the inn they were staying in.

Leliana requested a hot water and food from the innkeeper on their return. Lyla covered in blood as she was sneaked up without being seen. When they arrived her vhenan washed her face and shoulders and wrapped her shoulder up. She then began to feed Lyla the food that had been brought for them.

"What's wrong, ma vhenan?" Lyla slipped a hand up to caress Leliana's face with her thumb.

"We were having such a lovely day, my love." The Orlesian's head dropped. "I grew up here, I had hoped you would enjoy it but we were attacked and now you're hurt. It's a disaster, no?"

She was a picture of dejection, she had really wanted Lyla to love this place.

"I love it here, we should do it again sometime," Before Leliana could protest, she pressed her lips to hers, it was sweet and gentle, Lyla melted into it as her vhenans hand trailed up her arm and fingers buried into her hair.

"I love you, Lyla," Leliana whispered when the need of breath forced them apart.

"I love you, ma vhenan."


End file.
